Tears and Smiles
by hinata061389
Summary: SaixSakura fic. Oneshot.Please R&R!Arigatou!


Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: SaixSakura fan fiction. I suck at giving summaries and titles, gomenasai. My friend Sakura-chan didn't want me to write SaixSakura fics since she will always be a KakaSaku fanatic. Anyway, can't do anything about it, OPINONS are and will always be OPINIONS. Please read and review! Arigatou!

Sai looked at her green eyes as she tried to stop tears from falling. He doesn't want to feel anything towards her. And he is quite sure she doesn't want him to also feel something towards her. How about pity? Did he pity her?

Yes…

But still he shouldn't tell her he pity her. He knew he wanted anything except sympathy. Her trying to stop herself from crying is one hell of a proof. He sighed as he approached her. He posted his never-ending fake smile.

"Hey, ugly girl, what are you doing in there?' he asked. Sai saw her flinched as she tried to look normal in front of him.

"None of your business" she said smiling, he could feel acid in her voice. He was surprised though on how well she can hide her feelings. If he hadn't observing her for a long time now, he could possibly believe that there's really nothing wrong. Very good acting… very good indeed.

"You know what; I think you'll be a little beautiful if you lessen your sharp words…" Sai said smiling.

"Same here… I think you'll grow a little more handsome if you lessen your arrogance and boastfulness" the pink-haired kunoichi replied.

He laughed then said "If I'll do that my number of fans will increase so much, don't you think? Might as well act like this…"

"Grr! You're so …so…"

"What? Handsome? Cute? Adorable?" he asked as he chuckled.

"ARROGANT!"

"Well, thank you. I'll take that as a compliment..."

Sakura didn't reply. As he saw her crying he suddenly felt panicky.

"Hey, don't cry… You'll look uglier, so stop that…I'm only joking" He said, still smiling. But inside he was really alarmed to see her crying, he just really don't know how to comfort anyone. He was thinking that maybe, if he'll tease her, she would temporarily forget about Sasuke and be diverted in throwing tart words onto him. Now he knew he made a terrible mistake.

"Uresei! I'm not crying because of you! Just get out of my sight will you!" Sakura shouted at him, he nearly flinch.

"No need to shout… But I wouldn't leave you here" his voice suddenly get serious that made Sakura turned onto him. But when she looked at him, he had already posted his smile.

"Doshte?" she growled at him.

"Why? Is this place your property?" he said as he looked around. He could felt her deadly look boring onto him.

"Fine…"he heard her muttered. He sat beside her and he didn't know if it was just his imagination but he think he saw her quivered. He shook his head to push away the thought.

"You got any problem?' he asked before he could stop the words. Sakura glance away from him.

"Care to tell me? Don't worry I don't care about you so I wouldn't say it to anyone. Besides I got no feeling so you don't have to worry about me, just think you're talking into a rock…" he insisted.

She looked at him as if she's trying to see if he was telling the truth. He saw her sighed. He just knew she couldn't tell it to anybody, neither to Naruto or Kakashi.

"It's none of your business…just go away…" she muttered as she sat with her arms around her folded knees.

"I'll wait here" Sai replied.

As the dusk comes, they're still sitting in there. He could feel her getting impatient at him.

"Won't you sleep, you bastard!" Sakura finally spoke up after so many hours of keeping silent.

"Not unless you tell me." He said smiling in his emotionless voice.

"Darn it! What do you care! Why do you care!" the pink-haired kunoichi yelled, but weird as it is, he found himself getting comfortable on her shouting. Maybe because he knew she would feel better that way.

"I just don't like seeing your ugly face like that… If you became uglier I wouldn't know how to take that anymore, so better tell me..." Sai replied coolly.

"Hard-headed…" he heard her whispered, he laughed.

"Not as much hard-headed as you…" He answered back still laughing.

"Grr! Fine! I'll tell you but once you laughed at me or tell this to anybody else, I'll kill you right away! Got it!"

"Hey, hey easy with the shouting Ms. Ugly, it's already end of the day" he said as he tried to gave her his best smirk

Sakura sighed the nth time, for a very long time as if asking herself if she should really tell him. He wasn't that close to her after all. She started to talk.

"T-there's this guy I always love… Since I'm a kid I always dreamed of being with him for the rest of my life…"

'_Sasuke…'_ he thought. He didn't know why but he done a little research about her. Now he knew that Naruto is not her boyfriend and the traitor Sasuke is the love of her life. He now understood how he had hurt Sakura when he insulted Sasuke in front of her. He suddenly felt a small throbbing in his heart that he decided to ignore.

"I tried to be with him always… I dreamed and I wished that he would be there forever… but he left me… For something he thinks more important than me… I told him I love him… I begged him to stay… I insisted to be with him… Still I couldn't stop him… I'm useless… and I'm weak…" Tears started to fall from the pink-haired kunoichi's green eyes; he tried to stop his self on wiping away the liquid that flowed onto her beautiful face.

Silence followed. He didn't want to say anything just like she was talking into a rock, but the words of advice suddenly slipped his mouth.

"There are things we don't want to happen, but we have to accept… Things we don't want to know but have to learn… And people whom we can't live without but have to let go…" Sai said seriously and sadly that suddenly he was afraid of having another feeling growing onto him.

Sakura looked at him puzzled as if asking him, '_Hey I thought you don't have any feelings?'_

He chuckled and said "I just read that from a book I bought"

"Y-you don't understand…You said it yourself… I can't live without him…how am I suppose to let him go…?" she sobbed.

"Letting him go, means letting go of my life too…I just can't…" she said as her shoulders started to shook so hard.

Sai was surprised when she buried her face onto her chest; he immediately felt his shirt went wet. He didn't know what to do. Should he touch her back? What should he do? The next thing he knew he was already hugging her as he muttered, "You'll learn to live without him… You'll see… You'll survive… I know…"

After about a half hour, while he was comforting her as he looked at the stars shining on both of them, she moved away from him.

"Gomenasai… I wetted you shirt…" Sakura said as she stared away from him. He smiled again as he said.

"It's okay Ms. Ugly..." He touched her almost red eyes due to crying for hours. "Sleep tight, you need rest…" He stood up and began to walk away. He stopped when she called him. With his back still facing him, he asked why.

"Arigatou…" he heard her said. Sai raised her left hand as if to say, it's okay. And he hadn't notice that as he walk away, he had done what he had always been practicing…

Posting a REAL smile…

------

A/N: Another one-shot! WAA! Love Sai and Sakura! I'm such a big fan! Wakoko! Nyahaha! Gomenasai for being so mushy, can't help it. I think that's my forte, writing fluffy, hopelessly romantic fanfiction. nyahaha! Please R&R okay! Thanks! Love you all!

Uresei- Shut up

Doshte- Why

Arigatou- Thanks

One of my reviewers told me that I should be specific on the language I use. If it is English, it should be pure English… and so on… Anyway, thank you to you and your review!

The problem with me is I felt uninspired when I don't use Japanese words in my fanfics. It's just a few though, so I decided to just list down all the meanings of jargons I used. Gomenasai! Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
